


A love for a banana

by SMGeoff



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMGeoff/pseuds/SMGeoff
Summary: It is what it is when octane awakes to a yellow peeled angel.
Relationships: Agent Peely (Fortnite)/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A love for a banana

Octane awakes and has no idea where he is or how he got here.

He sits up and looks around, he's in a bunker? And there before him as his eyes widen is....

A GIANT BANANA? The giant bananas kind doe eyes look back at octane, smooth yellow skin glinting gently in the bunkers lighting, glistening gently as if a cone of yellow snow. Octane looks down his body towards his banana patterned outfit and back towards the gentle yellow being. _An angel._

"Who are you?" He asks in wonder.

The banana issues back a gentle series of squeaks.

Octanes eyes light up in interest, "Care to give me a helping hand amigo?"

The angel extends its hand to him and Octane gentle grabs it before harshly grabbing it and pulling the banana down on top of him, the banana ushers forth a barage of confused bleeps and flailing limbs before Octane manages to grab ahold enough to fling himself over top the banana, grabbing its arms.

"Oh angel, you are so perfect, a treasure just for me." He says grinning and panting. He manages to grab some twine he had in on of his pockets and rapidly winds it around thrashing arms and legs before finally the angel is tied on the floor before him, angry squeaks as if a dog had hold of a toy.

His pants were dangerously tight around his throbbing penis and he couldn't help but grind down on the soft plush skin of the banana below him.

He finally reaches and pulls down his pants enough for his aching cock to jut forth and touch his treasure.

Those giant doe eyes flick between his own eyes and his hard prick, watching his precum slowly ooze out, wetting the tip.

"You like what you see amigo? Well your not going to see it for long." He laughs and his hands begin to pat up and down the banana, searching. Eventually finding nothing, he sits back on his heels to think.

He can see the banana slowly calm down wondering if it can escape, but before its thoughts get to far suddenly Octane has a knife pulled out.

The banana begins to shiver. Staring watery eyed. 

"If there's no hole I guess your mouth will do." Octane pants happily as he crawls up in front of the bananas face, his free hand goes to the bananas mouth, forcefully shoving in deep and causing it to gag. He laughs doing it again before feeling a grazing of teeth. Quickly he uses his hand holding the knife to jam it towards the bananas check, "oh amino I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now, no teeth or else you'll certainly lose a lot more yes?".

Octane finally eking the finally ways up grabbing hold of his pulsing manhood and shoving it into the bananas other cheek, covering its face in his juices. After sliding about over the bananas lips he lines up and thrusts in, shoving the bananas beautiful teary eyed face into his pubic hair.

He grinds forcefully into the bananas throat, moaning at the wonderful feeling, so hot and wet, perfectly fitting around his dick. 

Looking down at the bananas face he moans again, saliva dripping down from his mouth as he harshly gasps for breath on the edge of sending his sticky mess down the bananas throat.

Taking a few moments to calm himself he breaths in, carefully smoothing his knife up and down his angels face and stem.

Feeling like he would no longer come like a 15 year old on prom night he pulls out of the bananas mouth and watches it swallow heaving breaths of air before throwing his knife to the side and grabbing its stem, full force sliding its mouth down into his hips before setting a brutal pace, bumping into the back of the bananas glorious throat with every fuck.

Finally as he feels close to coming he slams in a few more times and pulls out only to come across the sobbing bananas face and eyes. 

He let's go of the banana who stay laying on the floor, tears soaking back into velvety soft peel, skin alight and glowing with pearls of his thick semen

He feels on odd sensation and is knocked unconscious leaving the banana still tied and broken on the floor for someone to find.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the discord for helping me come up with this, if I do say so myself, work of absolute art. 🍌


End file.
